


A Visit Home

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, AEOM verse, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Blowjobs, Camboy Katsuki Yuuri, Camboy Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mari meets Victor, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Riding, Visiting home, cam sex, exhibition kink, hung Victor, sex in one (1) banquet room, violating the rules of the onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Mari finally meets Victor, for the first time.An AEOM-verse fic.





	A Visit Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllyasJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/gifts).



> Another tumblr prompt! This time for Illyas James, it was: Mari's reaction on meeting Victor for the first time. After all she found the footage... :}
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Their long journey ended on a muggy, hot day. Japan welcomed them with hydrangeas exploding in beautiful sprays of pink and blue. Victor’s eyes were massive, his alpha scent light with a sweet, childlike wonder.

“The terminal changed,” Yuuri noted, glancing around. “I wonder-”

“Yuuuuuriii~”

He whirled in place, a smile creeping over his face. “Minako! It’s great to see you. You look the same as always,” Yuuri said warmly.

Minako swept up, as graceful as ever. “You’ve been keeping up with your ballet like I taught you, right?” she asked, poking him in the side. “Except for that posture. Abysmal.”

Yuuri flushed. “I just landed!” he complained, straightening up immediately. His body was still stiff from sitting so long on the international flight. Victor’s fingers brushed his and Yuuri instinctively twined his into Victor’s.

Minako noticed. “Alright, so who’s this tagging along?” she asked, eyes sparkling.

“Minako, this is Victor, my… well, my mate. Victor, this is Minako, an old family friend.”

Minako looked scandalized and entirely too pleased, rather than upset. “Ohohoho, a mate? Well, now, this changes things. You just said you were bringing a guest.”

Victor frowned. With a little jerk, Yuuri tugged Victor along, ducking his head to avoid looking either of them in the eye. “Should I be worried?” Victor murmured.

Yuuri shook his head. “Only have to worry about gaining weight.”

Minako chatttered about things that had changed around town since the last time Yuuri had been home. Victor was craning his neck this way and that. Yuuri doubted he even heard a word Minako said, he was so focused on everything they passed.

Minako grinned. “He’s handsome,” she teased. Yuuri looked away quickly, because yes, Victor was very, very handsome, and no, he was not going to encourage Minako. “So, how did you two meet?”

Yuuri paled. “Internet. We met online, then in person. We just hit it off quickly, became good friends, then… more.”

“Yuuri is the most amazing person,” Victor said dreamily. “I’m so lucky we crossed paths like we did.” He had his heart-shaped smile on, the one that reached his eyes and made his whole being look positively radiant.

“Your mom was so excited when she heard you were coming home. I’ll bet she’s cooking up a storm. Mind if I pop in for dinner? See if your new mate can hold his alcohol?” Minako jabbed Yuuri with her elbow. Yuuri looked to the still rather fresh-looking bondmark on Vicor’s neck.

Their bond was a month old already, but it still felt as strong as the day they had left them on each others’ necks. It made Yuuri bristle with possessive pride. Everyone could see they belonged to one another. It made it so easy to forget the hard journey that they had taken to get here.

Yuuri tugged his shirt collar to the side, double checking that only the bond mark was hanging out, and that all of the hickeys Victor had left on his collarbone were covered up.

“I’m Russian,” Victor said. Yuuri saw the competitive glint in Victor’s eye. “I think you’ll have a hard time outdrinking me.”

“Victor, you were buzzed after three body shots,” Yuuri fired off, before clapping a hand over his mouth. Minako roared with laughter as Victor turned pink.

“This will be fun, I can already tell,” she said. Minako walked ahead as they got closer to the onsen.

Yuuri reached for Victor’s hands, and they slowed down their pace slightly. “It’s not fancy,” Yuuri said. “Just… before we get there. It isn’t like those fancy resorts you like to plan vacations around.”

“Yuuri, I’m sure it will be amazing. And don’t forget, this trip isn’t about me anyway. It’s about making _you_ happy.” Yuuri hummed, still a bit nervous. “Minako seems like an interesting person. Did you and she ever…?”

“What? No! Don’t be silly, she’s my mom’s childhood friend. They grew up together right here in Hasetsu. She taught me ballet when I was young, and let me visit whenever I was stressed or anxious. She gave me a place to go to get away from my own head.”

“She sounds like an amazing person,” Victor said.

Minako barely slowed as she turned the last corner, going straight inside. Victor paused. “Um… Yuuri.” Yuuri gave him a strange look.

“Is everything alright?”

“Um. Do you… nevermind, it’s too late to worry about now.”

“What is it, Victor?” Yuuri insisted.

He blocked the way until Victor let out a defeated breath. “Do you… Do you think they’ll like me?” Yuuri grabbed for Victor’s hand.

“They’ll love you. Believe me.”

Victor didn’t budge. “But.. what if they don’t? What if they think I’m not good enough for you?”

“Then they’ll get over it,” Yuuri said firmly. “Because I _know_ you’re more than good enough. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” Victor smiled again. “Let’s go in and say hello,” Yuuri said.

Makkachin and Vicchan pulled at their leashes, straining to reach the house. Victor let out a laugh as he let Makkachin pull him forward. Yuuri was tugged right along.

Yuuri stepped inside his home, smiling. It was the middle of summer, but cooler inside than Yuuri had expected it to be. He’d anticipated the same miserable dog days inside as outside, not a cool breeze pulling through open windows.

His mom was chattering excitedly with Minako as Yuuri stepped inside with Vicchan. She sprinted forward, the same warm, rounded cheeks and glowing smile as always.

“Yuuri! It’s so good to see you!” she said. “How was your flight? Come in, come in, I’m sure Vicchan wants off his leash. And this must be the Victor that Minako mentioned!” Hiroko said, turning to look up at Victor. “Oh Yuuri, it’s so good to have you home. Hi, hello, I’m Hiroko,” she said immediately to Victor in rapid fire Japanese.

Victor smiled blankly.

Yuuri took mercy on him as his mother kept talking. “This is my mom, Hiroko. I think she likes you. Oh, she asked you to call her mama if you want to.”

Victor’s expression was impossible to read beyond pure shock. “So…. she likes me?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “I told you she would.” Victor broke into a huge smile, throwing his arms around her. “Mama Katsuki!” he cheered, and Yuuri’s mom bubbled with bright laughter. There was a wooden step between the two, but Victor was still so tall that Hiroko had to reach up to pat his back.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. At least with his mom’s limited understanding of English, there was less chance they would find out something about Victor and Yuuri’s… hobbies. And the fact that they got along well was a weight off Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Where are Dad and Mari?” Yuuri asked.

“Toshiya is in the kitchen putting the last touches on dinner for me. Mari had to make a quick run for a few things before the shop closed but she should be back any minute. Why don’t you two drop your things off upstairs and wash up?” she said.

Yuuri nodded and waved to Victor. “She said we can bring our things upstairs. Dinner is soon, and my sister will be home any minute.” Makkachin boofed happily as Victor unclipped her leash, her tail wagging quickly. She and Vicchan got to work right away, intent on sniffing every inch of the front room.

Yuuri showed Victor the way to his room.

He flushed. “Wow, Yuuri, that’s a lot of posters!” Victor said brightly.

A handsome male ballet dancer, an attractive swiss figure skater, and Victor’s own face smiled from the walls. Only the posters that Yuuri considered safe for work were hung up. The more explicit ones, if they’d been left alone as Yuuri hoped, were under the bed.

Yuuri scrambled to take them all down. “S-sorry, I’ve been gone for a few years, I forgot these were even here.” Embarrassed, Yuuri shoved the posters beneath the bed beside the other, more lascivious posters.

“Did that one have my face on it?” Victor asked.

“Nope. Come on in. The bed is a bit small but… we can squeeze in, I think?”

Victor beamed. “Perfect for cuddling.”

“I’m sorry it’s not much, but…” Yuuri looked around fondly. “It’s home.”

“It’s lovely,” Victor said. There was a knock at the door. Hiroko was outside, smiling as she passed over a soft green robe. “What’s that?” he asked, trying to peek over Yuuri’s shoulder

Yuuri thanked her and held it out to Victor. “In case you wanted to soak in the hot springs. It’s what Yutopia is known for.”

“In the summer?”

“Yeah, in the winter it warms you up, but in the summer you come out and feel cooler. Like a sauna.”

Victor nodded. “You mentioned your sister is older, right? What’s she like? Sweet like Mama Katsuki?” Victor asked.

Yuuri laughed. “Mari is a little odd, but she’s pretty amazing. She bleaches her hair, or at least she used to. I wonder if she still smokes…” Yuuri murmured. “I never thought to ask her when we talked…”

Victor looked oddly pale.

Yuuri backtracked. “Oh, no no, she isn’t scary. I mean, she’s an alpha like you, and she’s so cool. You two will get along great, I know it.”

Victor smiled weakly. “I can’t wait.” Yuuri squinted.

“You’ve been acting odd. Did you not want to come? I told you, you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to.”

“I wanted to,” VIctor insisted. “I just…. I really want them to like me. I want to make a good impression. Your parents like me, I think, but your sister is important to you too. I don’t want to mess this all up.”

Yuuri folded Victor into his arms. Victor’s scent was soured lightly with well-disguised nerves, and he was warm, and so soft in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri let his scent out, blanketing Victor in it until his mate smelled sweet with a mix of their scents, mingling in the air.

“Usually I’m the one who does the comforting,” Victor said ruefully.”

“You don’t have to be strong all the time. You’re the one who taught me that,” Yuuri said, burying his face in Victor’s neck.

Victor laughed softly. “You should take your own advice more.” Yuuri smacked victor’s shoulder with the robe. Victor laughed harder as the soft green fabric _whumped_ against him.

Victor held the jinbei’s top up, studying the size. “Your mom is a good guesser,” Victor said.

Yuuri checked the tag. “I imagine she grabbed the biggest size we had, since you’re so tall. I have to go up a size, too, just so it’s long enough.”

Yuuri laughed as Victor almost danced his way to the shower, rinsing the plane off him and dressing up in the green shirt and trousers. “I feel so clean and comfy!” Victor hummed. Yuuri smiled. It was nice to see Victor making himself right at home.

Yuuri cleaned the travel off him, dressed in soft sweatpants and he beckoned to Victor. He could smell dinner from here.

Yuuri’s dad was laying out bowls of steaming rice, platters of fish, a feast of all the foods Yuuri had missed so terribly in his time away. Vicchan and Makkachin were still running circles through the room, excitedly finishing their sniff.

“I’ve forgotten how exciting it was to have a dog in the house,” Toshiya said fondly as Vicchan skitted to a stop at his feet, begging for pets. Makkachin, a little older and better behaved, flopped at Victor’s feet, panting happily.

Victor took a deep breath. “This smells amazing!” he said. Yuuri conveyed it to his mom, who beamed and pulled Victor into a seat around the low table.

“Sit, sit,” she said. She clucked her tongue and glanced around. “Mari is late, I wonder where that girl-”

“Sorry, I know I’m late,” Mari said. She was backing into the room with a large crate in her arms and an unlit cigarette between her lips.

She looked exactly as Yuuri remembered her, down to the roots grown out on her bleached hair. Her attention was elsewhere. She turned and nodded at Yuuri before she froze, staring at Victor. The cigarette fell to the floor, followed by the crate.

“Oh, fuck.” Mari turned on her heel and left just like that. They were left blinking at the door as it swung shut behind her.

“What was that?” Yuuri’s mom asked. “Did she forget something?”

“She dropped her cigarette,” Yuuri murmured, picking it up. She probably had more in her pockets. She’d carried a half-smoked pack of cigarettes in her pocket for as long as Yuuri could remember, the box crushed but the sticks of poison within still looking like new.

But she didn’t leave butts lying around any more than she left unsmoked cigarettes just lying around.

“She was looking at me,” Victor said quietly. His expression was carefully neutral, but Yuuri saw a slight downward curve to his lip, so subtle that Yuuri almost missed it.

“I’m sure she just forgot something,” Yuuri said dubiously. Hiroko peered in the crate. “Should we wait for her?” Toshiya asked. Hiroko moved for the phone. “I’ll call and find out,.” The frown on Vitor’s lip deepened. He clutched at Yuuri’s hand, squeezing it tight. Yuuri smoothed his thumb over the back of Victor’s hand.

Yuuri’s mother returned with a worried frown of her own. “Mari said not to wait up. Strange… She was so excited for Yuuri to come home. Well, Yuuri, tell Vicchan to eat up!”

Victor’s hesitance lasted only as long as it took to bring the first bite of food to his lips. “This- this is delicious!” he cried. “Is this what god eats? Mmmm… mmm.”

Yuuri flushed as Victor made sex noises with each bite, but privately he felt his chest grow warm. “I’m glad you like it. Katsudon has always been my favorite. But I only get it for special occasions.”

“Yuuri bringing a friend home is definitely a special occasion,” Yuuri’s mom said warmly.

Yuuri flushed dark. “Actually, mom…” He held Victor’s hand tighter and he smiled, tugging his collar down a little to show the mark on his throat. “Victor isn’t just a friend. He’s my mate.” Victor showed her his own mark.

Yuuri’s mom went still, her eyes going wide. A smile broke over her face. Suddenly she was bouncing on her heels, giddy with joy as she threw her arms over Victor and Yuuri both. “Oh, this is wonderful! Amazing!  I’m so happy for you,Yuuri! Oh, love, he brought home a mate,” she crooned to Yuuri’s dad.

Toshiya was beaming. “Good for you, son,” he said.

Hiroko was pinching Victor’s cheeks as Victor grinned helplessly. “Oh, he’s so handsome, too. You found yourself a fine mate,” she said. She turned Victor’s face this way and that, overjoyed by what she saw.

Yuuri was still smiling, a little blush on his cheeks. He knew his mom would be pleased, just as he knew she would love Victor. There was no way she wouldn’t- of that, Yuuri was more certain than anything in the world. There was no way she wouldn’t. But it still made the possessive, needy little omega thing inside him happy with the approval.

* * *

Mari needed to leave. Yuuri said he was bringing a ‘friend’ home, he never said he was bringing-

Mari clutched at her head. It was bringing up awful images of things better left forgotten. But no amount of brain bleach could purge the memories of accidentally stumbling across her baby brother’s camsite.

Yuuri was a porn star. A camboy, he called it on his site. Mari had heard of people doing crazy things when they traveled to America for University, but this… this was something beyond even that.

Her hands were shaking as she fumbled a cigarette out of a half-crushed box. She flicked the lighter four or five times before it caught, flame trembling against the end of the cigarette. She sucked to hard, flooding her mouth and lungs with smoke and soothing the ragged edge inside her.

Minako was walking up with a bag shaped like it held booze. “Mari! Good to see you. Seen Yuuri yet?”

“Y-yeah,” Mari coughed. She blew smoke in a soft puff. “He brought his friend along.”

Minako cackled. “I saw. I had to run back to my bar after dropping them off. Needed something stronger to celebrate the good news.”

“Good news?” Mari frowned.

”Mmmm,” Minako hummed. “Yuuri never does things halfway, does he? First person he brings home and they’re already mates. Hah!” she started laughing.

Mari flinched. The cigarette fumbled in her hands, almost falling from her fingers as she reeled in shock. She plastered on a huge smile to hide the horror growing in the back of her mind.

Of all the people to bring home, Yuuri had to bring- Mari froze.

Mom and Dad could never learn the truth. It would destroy them. She needed to get in there and make sure that ditzy big-dicked idiot didn’t give her parents a heart attack.

She stood suddenly, stabbing out the cigarette. “They’re just sitting down. Come on in, join us,” Mari said. She led Minako into the onsen. “Mari, you’re back!” Mom said, beaming brightly.

A pair of poodles clamored around her, one smaller and darker, one a lighter brown and substantially larger. Minako claimed one seat, leaving the only open one between the white haired invader and mom. Minako presented the warm bottle with a flourish. Expensive stuff.

Minako must have seen something Mari hadn’t because Mari was 95% certain that this damned invader had marked Yuuri by accident, and Yuuri was a fool enough to think it meant something. Mari eyed the man in a way you only could when the first time you was him was when he was railing your baby brother.

The other alpha blinked, taken aback. Mari, meet Victor! He’s Yuuri’s adorable mate!” Mari waited until her mom wasn’t looking to shoot ‘Victor’ a suspicious glare. To her satisfaction, the other alpha went pale. Less to her satisfaction, he reached for Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri gave it a squeeze, looking over at him with a smile of pure joy.

He turned to Mari. She put on an airy, carefree smirk.

“Yo, little bro,” she said. “Good to see you home.” And if she set a hot plate dangerously close to Victor’s hand, well, it was just a warning, not a threat. Victor inched closer to Yuuri, but he smiled again, everything forgotten, like water off a duck’s back.

Mari was suspicious still. Minako poured them all generous measures of liquor, and the toasted to Yuuri and his new mate. Minako was quick to refill both her own and Victor’s. Yuuri let out a little chuckle.

“You aren’t really challenging Minako, are you?” Yuuri asked. Mari narrowed her eyes as Victor laughed.

“I feel confident in my abilities,” he said. He pressed a swift kiss to Yuuri’s nose and batted his eyelashes seductively at Yuuri. Yuuri’s cheeks went red. “You’ll root for me, won’t you, Yuuri?” Victor cooed.

“He’ll need all the help he can get,” Minako said, knocking another glass back. “Foolish, but bold. I like him,” she added with a grin. Victor followed suit, downing another of his own.

Another, then another. Victor’s cheeks were turning pink. Minako looked fairly unphased. “Yuuuurii~” Victor grumbled. He nosed Yuuri’s neck and kissed it. Y

uuri laughed. Fond, that was his expression. Mari couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen it on his face. Maybe the day he first got Vicchan and called them over Skype, stars in his eyes, holding Vicchan in his arms like he was holding the world.

He looked at Victor the same way, like Victor was something infinitely precious.

It made Mari feel nauseated. “You don’t have to keep going,” Yuuri murmured. His scent filled the room, and it smelled like them both, making their mom giggle fondly as she watched.

Victor shook his head. “Nooo, Yuuri!” He squeezed Yuuri tight in an octopus hug. “I can’t sacrifice your pride like this. I can win for you!” Yuuri rolled his eyes. He stroked Victor’s hair like he was petting Vicchan, and Victor squirmed.

He tried to shuck his shirt, and Yuuri buttoned it back up again, fond but firm. “I think you won, Minako,” Yuuri laughed. “Come on, Victor, you’ll get her next time, I'm sure.”

Victor pouted and flung himself over Yuuri’s shoulders. “I’ll never recover,” he moaned. Mari went stock still as Yuuri actually pressed a little kiss to victor’s knuckles, pulling him to his feet.

Yuuri was never the kind of person given to physical displays of affection. “I’m sorry about Victor,” Yuuri said. He smiled at Minako. “I think he just wanted to impress you.”

“And I failed,” Victor moaned miserably. He snuggled his body flush against Yuuri, scenting him like a sloppy drunk. Yuuri was combing fingers through Victor’s hair, allowing it with a light flush to his cheeks.

Hiroko was cooing. “You two have had a long day. It was nice to meet you, Victor.” Yuuri translated and Victor unwrapped himself from Yuuri long enough to drunkenly hug Hiroko. “Wonderful to meet you, too, Mama Katsuki!” Hiroko squeezed him even tighter. Mari watched it all in horror.

* * *

Yuuri helped Victor up to his room. Luckily, he didn’t start stripping again until the door was closed behind them.

The shirt was gone in seconds, and Victor was already pressing against Yuuri, tugging at Yuuri’s own clothes. Victor shucked his pants when Yuuri didn’t easily give way.

“Yuuuuuuri~” he called.

Yuuri shushed him softly. “The walls are thin. Don’t be too noisy.” Victor sucked a few kisses into Yuuri’s collarbone, nodding all the while.

“I can be quiet.” Dogs scratched at the door. Yuuri stepped away with a smile. He let them both in as Victor pouted mightily. “We should get some sleep,” Yuuri said. Victor reluctantly agreed.

They piled into the bed, Vicchan claiming the crook of Yuuri’s knee, Makkachin taking the foot, and Victor cuddling up close so they would all fit in the tiny, groaning bed. Everything was absolutely perfect. Yuuri couldn’t possibly be any happier.

He woke up in Victor’s arms. Makka had moved to the floor in the night and Yuuri scooped Vicchan up, plopping him on the floor beside Makkachin.

He straddled Victor’s thighs, then slid down.

Victor didn’t drink often, but tended to sleep late when he did. It was one of Yuuri’s few rare chances to wake up before Victor.

Yuuri slid down, tugging Victor’s trousers down and exposing his half-chub. Sleep had left Victor soft but slightly aroused.

Yuuri peeked up from under the blankets. Victor was sound asleep, peacefully at rest. Yuuri smiled as he breathed in the heady musk of alpha.

Victor’s flaccid length was still huge, but when it was soft, Yuuri had fewer troubles sucking the head between his lips and letting it slide down his throat. The weight of it was nice on his tongue, the size holding his jaw open in an exquisite kind of bliss.

Yuuri sucked happily at the length, sliding hands over what didn’t fit in his mouth, teasing the silky skin of Victor’s perfectly waxed stomach and groin. Victor let out a soft, sleepy sound. Encouraged, Yuuri made his advances a little bolder.

He loved sucking Victor’s cock. In the dark of the little blanket tent around his head, Yuuri was at peace. His heart rate was slow and relaxed, his body heavy with some kind of languid stillness. There was nothing scary to think about. Nothing painful.

Only nice things existed here, in the liminal space between true wakefulness and the warmth of their bed.

When Victor’s cock was too hard and too large to comfortably settle between Yuuri’s lips, Yuuri settled for sweet kitten licks up the sides, mouthing at the head and leaving kisses along the length. A hand stroked through his hair.

There were more sleepy groans from above, and Yuuri redoubled his efforts. Victor’s breath was shaky. He was close.

The blanket lifted up, and Victor’s face peered down his stomach. Yuuri smiled up, nuzzling his cheek against Victor’s cock. “Good morning, Victor,” Yuuri said.

Victor groaned. “Love, I’m dying.” Yuuri swirled his tongue over the head and sucked just the tip into his mouth, tasting Victor’s precum as it was dribbling out.

“In a good way, I hope,” Yuuri murmured. He batted his eyes.

“In the- ah- best way-!” Victor gave a soft, aborted cry as his muscles twitched. Yuuri tasted Victor’s orgasm on his tongue, lapped it up like a kitten before crawling back up beside a limp Victor.

He pressed kisses to Victor’s cheeks. Victor stroked his hair, hungover, wrung out, and still half asleep, his eyelids heavy. “You’re too beautiful,” he said. “You dangerous thing.”

“I love you too, Victor,” Yuuri murmured. He cuddled back up, pleased with the morning’s events. It was going to be a great day.

After they woke up for real, they did some sightseeing over the next few days, at Victor’s request.

Victor took a flurry of photos in front of the ninja house, posing with Makka and Vicchan. They walked the streets, Yuuri showing Victor the place he had come from. A few faces recognized him and waved, although there was also a curious amount of whispering. Yuuri at least comforted himself knowing it was more from leading around an excitable foreigner by the hand, and not because they had pieced things together about Yuuri’s secret life.

Victor slotted into Hasetsu like a dream. He fit better than Yuuri had ever imagined, making himself right at home on the floor of the living room, watching Sagan Tosu play with Yuuri’s dad. He helped Yuuri’s mom fold towels, cooing over embarrassing baby pictures whenever Yuuri left the room for too long.

Victor was at his most beautiful when Yuuri took him to a summer festival, sparkling in clothes that matched Yuuri’s. They walked lantern lit streets hand in hand, and watched fireworks light up the night sky.

It was nice, but something still felt off. Yuuri was helping his mom cook dinner when he realized what it was.  “Is something wrong with Mari?” he asked. His mom cocked her head. “She has been gone a lot. Strange….” Yuuri frowned down at the bubbling pot, already fearing the worst.

* * *

“Yuuri~” Victor purred. He nuzzled down Yuuri’s throat. His Yuuri smelled so good, so sweet. It smelled like something wholly their’s, beautiful and together and one.

A year ago, two, three, Victor had never in his wildest dreams imagined being mated, especially not to someone like Yuuri, someone who set his world on fire, the light of his life, the greatest thing to ever happen to him, and worth every minute of heart ache it had taken to get here. He could smell Yuuri’s desire like an itch under his skin, and it made him feel alive.

And being accepted so readily into Yuuri’s family was even better than Victor could have imagined. Getting to call Hiroko Mama Katsui? Victor spent the first night with joyful tears dripping out the corners of his eyes. He remembered Yuuri sleeping peacefully, at ease in the place of his childhood, miles and miles away from everything that could give him stress.

This was heaven.

But… Yuuri had one last reservation, and it made Victor uneasy. Mari Katsuki. She knew something. Maybe about Yuuri, but most definitely about Victor. But avoiding Yuuri, too, was making everything uneasy.

Yuuri wasn’t letting his doubts make themselves obvious, but he wore his glass heart on his sleeve and Victor could see how he was bothered.

Did Mari know the truth? There was no way to tell. But Yuuri needed a distraction before he over thought this. Before Victor himself over thought it. “Your family is closing the onsen for today, right?” Victor murmured.

The Katsukis hadn’t taken a day off in years and were spending the day away together. It had been Yuuri’s idea, but Victor had definitely seen the merit in it.

“You know, I brought the tripod for the camera.” Yuuri’s eyes went wide, darkening slightly as he caught Victor’s point.

“Here?” he asked, glancing around them.

“I was thinking in that banquet room. We could push the boxes out of the way, so people could see the pretty tatami. Maybe dress you up in your yukata and I can peel it off you?”

Yuuri was purring at the idea. “It’s different than what we usually do. But you looked so beautiful in yours,” Yuuri agreed, slowly piecing the idea together. “Maybe a little bit of video of the baths, too…” Victor purred, smiling. “You’d look beautiful in the water.”

“Keep the name of the inn secret, don’t post selfies you took in Hasetsu, and I’ll do it,” Yuuri said.

Victor weighed his options. Ninja house selfie, or Eros batting his eyes from the steaming bath? Victor found the choice surprisingly simple. “Done. How long before your family gets home?”

“Five hours,” Yuuri said, checking the time. His eyes were sparkling. “Send the tweet. I’ll set up the camera.”

Victor was almost drooling as he announced a special holiday livestream, then met Yuuri in the onsen’s showers.

They were never fully empty, except for today, since the doors were closed to the public. Yuuri was blushing furiously as he pointed the camera at a showerhead. “I’ve never considered doing this before, you know,” he admitted. “It feels so… naughty.”

“My gorgeous rebel. Do we want to go live with a kiss?” Yuuri swept Victor into a sweet embrace, pulling away with a noisy _smeck_.

“I can think of nothing better.”

Victor helped Yuuri finish the initial setup. They didn’t have their usual rig, so today would just be for them—minimal comments from viewers, and limited instant feedback until they were finished. Just Yuuri writhing in ecstasy as Victor made him come undone.

Victor felt a shiver up his spine as Yuuri stripped. Yuuri painted his makeup on with a careful hand, the mask to keep him safe. His glasses were deposited offscreen beside the yukata.

“No contact lenses?” Victor asked.

“I don’t want to wait,” Yuuri confessed. “They’re buried somewhere in my bag, I think.”

“Are you ready then?” Victor asked as he shed his own clothes.

Yuuri smiled. The anxious thing came alive as the monster of pure eros. His eyelids were lowered and Victor’s cock woke right up.

“Well, Aria, are you going to turn the camera on or keep me waiting?” Victor double checked that all the settings were correct and then hit the button to send them live.

The screen showed a foggy shower stall with Eros’s back to the camera. Yuuri was careful to keep his face out of the water, and kept his hair slicked back. “Aria, you know you have to shower before you get in,” Eros purred. “Get my back for me?”

Victor was downright drooling as he tripped around the camera. Their hands roamed, teasing along wet skin. Soap bubbled up around pert pink nipples, planes of muscle. They kissed, and Victor could never, ever forget how good it felt to show the world the beauty of his Eros.

He sucked kisses down Yuuri’s throat. He narrowed his eyes at the camera, smug. He balanced a hand on Yuuri’s ass, set his teeth against Yuuri’s shoulder, skimming right over the beautiful bond mark they shared. Yuuri’s omega scent flooded the air and Victor’s knees went weak.

They bathed in the steamy water. Yuuri’s head fell back. He luxuriated in the feeling of this moment put on display, the easy intimacy of their bodies moving together, and Victor was aroused by seeing Yuuri aroused.

When they were clean,Yuuri gathered up the camera, casually covering up the lens as he moved to the hot spring itself. Victor grabbed his phone and followed. Yuuri set the camera up in a cozy corner of the hot spring and pulled his hand away for final adjustments.

Yuuri was purring audibly.

Victor slipped into the water. “Eros, join me?” he cooed. Yuuri slid in, smooth as silk. He was so beautiful.

Eros plopped himself right down on Victor’s lap, grinding against Victor’s cock with a grin while Victor groaned. “My favorite seat,” Eros purred. “Aria, why did you bring your phone? You know we don’t allow cameras in the hot sprint.”

The tone of Yuuri’s voice went straight to Victor’s dick, and Yuuri knew it. Victor clutched at Yuuri’s hip. “You little minx,” Victor purred. “Are you breaking the rules too?” He tilted his head at the camera.

“Only with you,” Yuuri replied. “What are they saying?”

Yuuri reached for the phone, pulling up the comments section. He smiled prettily. “Yes, it is hot,” he said. “But then it feels nice when you get out. Summer doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy an onsen.”

Yuuri scrolled a bit.

“Yes,” he laughed. “I do speak fluent Japanese. I was born in Japan, actually, but that’s all you'll hear from me about it,” he fired off with the sassiest little cock of his head.

Victor contented himself with kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck, mouthing the mark, dazing off from the closeness. Being around Yuuri when he was in full eros mode was heavy. Bliss.

Victor could stay here forever, trapped under Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri's cheeks flushed prettily from the heat as time slipped away from them. Victor felt rather like a steamed lobster, down to the unattractive red color, and sweet Eros took pity on him, pulling him into a steamy kiss.

“Let’s go up to the room?” Yuuri offered. Victor grinned. “Give us five minutes to set up in there, and we’ll be live gain,” Victor said, flicking the broadcast to standby mode.

Yuuri hopped out, water sluicing off his body, then dried, dressing in the matching yukata they’d worn to the festival. They quickly cleared out a corner of the lovely, traditional banquet-room-turned-storage-room. Yuuri rolled out a futon on the floor, then brought in some pillows. Victor did battle with the camera.

“I miss Phichit,” he mourned.

“He makes it look so easy,” Yuuri agreed as he finished his part. His skin was dewy from the sauna-like soak. Victor had a less than idle desire to lick the drops off his collarbone.

Yuuri took pity on Victor’s battle with the camera and stepped in to help. “Should we pretend we have to be quiet?” Yuuri asked, eyes sparkling.

Victor reclined on the futon, arranging the robes attractively around his thighs, his chest hanging out and showing off his pectoral muscle almost all the way to his stomach and nearly baring his nipples.

“I like it. Makes it more naughty,” Victor murmured, tapping his lip. The red light blinked on. Yuuri wore his yukata loose, then straddled Victor with a filthy little smile.

“Shh, Aria, I want to ride you,” he breathed. Victor choked a little as Yuuri went full Eros, hair slicked back, eyelids fluttering low, pulling Victor up slightly by the front of the yukata. “But we have to be quiet, okay?”

“Please, Eros, yes,” Victor hissed, letting his head fall back as Eros began to suck and kiss and nip up the line of his neck. A hand fumbled into the front of his yukata, sliding up his thigh, hitching the fabric out of the way until Victor’s hard cock was exposed. “Ah~ want to be inside you,” Victor purred.

“Shhh,” Yuuri admonished. “The walls are paper. Someone might hear.”

Yuuri was a stunning actor. It was so convincing that Victor almost forgot they had the place to themselves. Yuuri’s hand was slicking up and down Victor’s cock, teasingly touching along the length. Victor barely stifled his moan in his hand as Yuuri lifted his hips.

He felt Yuuri’s backside grind against his cock, and he moaned harder. Yuuri silenced him with a kiss. Yuuri was moaning into his lips, breathing hard as he slid down. His thighs were dripping with slick, pouring out of him and leaving his body warm and wet.

Victor slid a hand up to press a finger inside, but Yuuri knocked the hand away. He looked impish. “I got myself ready while you were busy.”

Victor groaned, while Yuuri laughed. Victor shushed him. Yuuri smiled indolently, tipping his hips forward so that the head of Victor’s cock was rubbing against his rim. Yuuri let out the prettiest guttural moan as he pushed back onto Victor’s cock, taking the first few inches of his girth like a champ.

Yuuri was beautiful.

He held the yukata up over his hips so Victor’s cock could be seen, another breathy moan escaping him. “Eros, quiet,” Victor groaned as Yuuri ground his hips down. “The walls-”

“Aria,” Yuuri cried, barely suppressing it into a harsh whisper. Victor wasn’t amused. He wasn’t taking this seriously at _all_ , it seemed.

Victor rolled his eyes and smiled. “Eros, pretty Eros, does it feel good?” he whispered.

“Aria,” Yuuri cried breathlessly. He was hamming it up too much. Victor almost laughed as he grabbed Yuuri by the hips. He paused, waited until Yuuri ground his hips down again, almost bottomed out, and he moved.

He flipped them over, Yuuri’s legs sprawling wildly in the air. Victor pulled Yuuri’s yukata open like he was unwrapping a gift. It left Yuuri’s stomach bared and the yukata messily laid out around him. Victor ground his cock in deeper, and Yuuri moaned for real this time.

Victor silenced Yuuri with a kiss as Yuuri clutched at his shoulders. Yuuri white-knuckled Victor’s clothes. Victor bore down on him, pressing the rest of the way inside and bottoming out completely.

Yuuri was almost incoherent as Victor shifted inside him. Victor slid his palms over Yuuri’s stomach, savoring the feeling of being inside Yuuri, of surrounding Yuuri, of making Yuuri jerk and twist and writhe with the feeling of fullness.

Something shifted outside, but Victor didn’t have time to worry about the disturbances of some little wild animal messing with the trash cans. Victor rocked his hips back and Yuuri let out a sharp cry, dissolving into deliciously sweet moans of bliss as Victor pumped his hips.

Yuuri was coming undone beneath him before the camera. He was radiant. Victor fucked him untiil Yuuri shuddered and came from Victor’s cock inside him, and the spasming walls drove Victor right over the edge, spilling a heavy load deep inside Yuuri.

Yuuri held his stomach. He tipped his head up, seeking a kiss, and Victor indulged him with a smile. “My love,” he murmured.

“My love,” Yuuri replied sleepily. “Feels so good.” His hand smoothed over the slight bulge in his stomach. “Want your knot~”

Victor smiled and indulged him.

* * *

 

Mari let out a breath as she let herself in.

She had expected her first full day off in a while to be more fulfilling, but she couldn’t relax. Something was winding her up, and she’d been bristling all day.

Her friends called it paranoid alpha behavior, but Mari didn’t feel paranoid. Just endlessly wound up. She just needed to go home.

She tossed her keys aside as she stepped in, then froze. Something smelled off. Something made the hair on the back of her neck rise, something territorial and spiteful and menacing wanting to rear its ugly head.

Mari held her head in her hands, trying to shake it off.

Pheromones filled the air, making her feel vaguely nauseous. She heard a breathy gasp, and then the air was punctuated by a sharp cry. Yuuri. Mari sprinted forward, pausing to figure out where Yuuri’s pained cry came from. Then she heard the moans, saw a flash of skin through a gap in the door, the silvery leg of a camera tripod.

Mari couldn’t breathe.

The pheromones were a mating pair, Yuuri and that white-haired interloper. Mari twitched and stumbled outside, gasping for air. She buried her face in her shirtsleeve and screamed, letting her arm muffle the sound.

She started walking, hard and fast, not headed in any particular direction, just _away_ from there, far away from things Mari didn’t want to consider or imagine.

They were doing _it_ in Yuuri’s childhood home. How depraved was this man, Victor? How terribly had he corrupted her baby brother?

Mari would support Yuuri through anything, but this was testing the very edges of her limits. She knew this side of town passably well when she finally got a hold of herself a little better.

Minako’s bar was near here. Mari needed a strong drink, that was what she needed. Her hands were trembling as she opened the front door. Minako was inside. It was later than Mari thought, then, for Minako to have closed the studio for the day.

Mari slid into a seat. “Something strong. I don’t care what.” Minako poured a glass of something clear, and Mari knocked it back, ready for more.

“Something wrong?” she asked, lifting one eyebrow at Mari. Mari shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

God there had been a video camera in that room. They had been filming, which meant some unknown number of people would see Yuuri like _that_.

Mari quaffed another drink. She was starting to feel it, slightly. “Do you want to talk about it?” MInako asked. She eyed Mari warily as she poured another drink.

Mari shook her head. “Nope.” She was done. Something had to be done, or said. This was unacceptable. She wasn’t just going to sit idle while that big-dicked egomaniac alpha savage swayed her brother into doing things he regretted.

She drank until Minako cut her off, declined the offer to walk her home. She was going to do something.

She stumbled in the front door. Maybe she’d had too much to drink. Maybe it was too late to wonder.

 _That man_ was sitting in her living room, sipping tea like he’d been here forever. “Where’s Yuuri?” she asked.

“He’s showering,” Victor said. He set the tea aside, looking her in the eye with a small smile. “I know we must have gotten off on the wrong foot when we met, and I wanted to apologize if anything I did-”

“Save it,” Mari said. Her English was decent, but not good enough to let this guy talk circles around her. “It’s your fault Yuuri is camming. How could you drag my innocent brother into this? He was-”

“Wait, wait-” Victor sputtered. “What do you mean? Yuuri did this before I ever met him. He reached out to me. I don’t understand- and oh my god, how do you know about Yuuri? He’s going to be horrified,” Victor said, and the innocent little mask shattered.

Smug, Mari glared down her nose. “What do you care what Yuuri thinks? You’re just using him, aren’t you? Just because he’s an omega who puts out on camera and thinks the world of you-”

“What? No! I love Yuuri, with all my heart,” Victor gasped. His eyes were going wide. “I’d give anything to make him happy. I don’t push him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. I love Yuuri. I love him so, so much. I want the world for him, and this makes him happy!”

Victor was trembling. Mari took a breath and realized her own scent was flooding the room with the stench of defensive alpha, as was Victor’s. Between the two of them, the room reeked.

She couldn’t tell if Victor was upset or furious, his face was too straight, too neutral.

“If you loved Yuuri, you would respect his decisions,” Victor said quietly. His hand was shaking on the table.

Mari collapsed to the floor. “Fuck.” She buried her face in her hands and let out a miserable sigh. “You might be right. Fuck. I’m sorry. I don’t usually get like this, okay? I support Yuuri on everything. I told him I always would, and I’m… letting him down.”

She let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling.

“I just don’t understand,” she said. “Why? Why does Yuuri do it?”

“You’ll have to ask him,” Victor said quietly. “But I know it makes him feel beautiful and confident and strong. I would do anything to make him more confident in himself. It makes him come alive. He’s… so beautiful. Sometimes it hurts to look at him, when he smiles,” Victor said.

Mari stared at his face. That cold, neutral expression was gone, replaced by something dumbstruck and in love. It was the first real emotion she’d seen on his face the whole time he’d been here.

She swiped Victor’s drink and knocked it back. “I guess you’re not too bad after all. But you put one toe out of line-”

“You’ll kick my ass?” Victor asked, like he was expecting some kind of shovel talk from the scary older sister. Mari scoffed.

“I don’t have to. Yuuri will. I can’t do much from Japan, but Yuuri can take care of himself. You make him happy, okay?” she said.

Victor nodded, taking it like a solemn promise. “I will, for as long as he lets me. Forever, if I can have it.”

Mari scoffed at the sentimental fool as Yuuri walked in. He looked between Mari and Victor, a little startled.

“Yo, little bro,” she said. “Your mate here was just telling me how bad he is at holding his liquor.”

“I was not-” Victor immediately said, as Yuuri started to laugh. It was a bright sound, and it made Mari smile. Victor’s dopy lovestruck smile spread wider. Stupid idiots in love. Yuuri knelt beside Victor, their shoulders touching.

Well, at least they were cute together, she’d give them that.


End file.
